Just a boring Valentine's Day
by tilinelson2
Summary: People think they are the most boring couple in the world, so they are going to have just another boring Valentine's Day together. But do they really care?


"He is so happy it hurts." said one man, after taking a sip of his drink.

"He is just a fool, you know? His wife must be with the other right now." replied the other, lying his back in the comfy seat.

"I hate their act!" added the wife of the first man. "We know this image of a perfect couple is fake."

"It is her fault!" said the woman who was with the second man, but who was not his wife. "She is feeble, submissive. I'd never accept to play such a role in a relationship."

"So how it must be with you?" teased the first, grinning at her.

"Well, when we started going out, he promised me the life of a princess. This princess is expensive! Now I won't accept any less!"

"The problem is that the phony there is in fact a real princess!" lamented the wife, shaking her head while making circular movements with the straw in her drink.

"But what is the use of being a princess if she doesn't live like one? She is just a fool!"

The first man turned at his friend and sneered. "Looks like you are screwed with your princess there."

"Well, that is the price to pay to have a young and pretty lover like her. And what a price…"

"Look what an idiot?" interrupted the so-called princess, pointing at the target of their commentary. "We thought he came here to have fun, but he only came to buy something to take home, to his perfect wife. He is stupid beyond belief! I'd never want such a weakling as my man!"

"They deserve each other. Mr. Boredom and Mrs. Boredom." added the other woman, nonchalantly.

The man who was being the target of the conversation didn't notice the two couples who were at the back of the restaurant and bakery. He was known to be strong willed and a loner, so he usually did his own thing, so he calmly finished the purchase of some sweets and left.

There was some natural bitterness against him, though the years have diluted it. The main difference to his life was that, despite the title, he had the life of a commoner since he opted to leave his previous life behind. It was a bit difficult to adapt to the hands-on approach the nobles had in his new home, which was partly due to their own volition, partly due the shortage of people and harshness of the environment. Cille and Shusoran were much poorer than Landen and Satera, so they couldn't afford to have many advisors to take care of the small things. He had to work a lot micromanaging many aspects of the kingdom.

It didn't matter. The prince didn't mind working hard. He was very determined when he wanted to achieve something, and he was determined to do whatever it took to achieve the main goal of his life. Close friends and people who worked with him didn't know why he was always dying to go back home and was often smiling without a reason.

But the reason was obvious…

"Good evening, love of my life!"

"Good evening, dear!" The cyan haired woman went quickly towards the man who has just arrived and kissed him in the lips.

"How are you, my love?" asked the blue haired man, setting aside his belongings and embracing tenderly his wife.

"Much better now."

"I know, I feel the same."

After a few more kisses, they released the embrace and the man went back to his belongings.

"Sorry, my dear Maia, we won't be able to go out tonight, but I brought some food, sweets you love, so we can celebrate this special day together."

"Ah, don't worry." she answered nonchalantly. "I know it is pretty difficult to go out today, we have to wake up early tomorrow. Besides, the lines in restaurants and other places would consume our time, and you know..."

The way she winked was enough for him to know which were the plans for the grand finale for that night.

"I have bought you something..."

"You didn't need to, Rhys." Maia blushed.

"I didn't need, but I wanted to. I will always want to give you gifts. You deserved much more, my love." He added hiding his embarrassment.

Maia opened up the small gift box carefully. It had a delicate necklace inside.

"Wow, it is so beautiful, my love!"

"Ah, it is nothing... It is hard to give something for a princess who has everything..."

"No, you have a fantastic taste, dear. Besides..." She added as putting on the brand new gift "This is a lot different than everything else I own. I contains your love, your care for me."

"I am glad you liked it." Rhys added, still embarrassed.

"I really loved it, you didn't need to bother..."

"But today is a special day."

"But we are married for quite a few years now..."

"But you are my girlfriend for the eternity, Maia." She added sweetly.

"Oh, Rhys..."

They kissed again, for a long time.

"So... let's dine together?" He asked after a pause between sweet kisses.

"Yes, please."

The happy couple went to the kitchen. Maia unpacked the food and put it in the oven to heat while Rhys opened up a bottle of wine and served a small bit in each glass.

"For our love!"

"That it lasts forever!"

The enlaced their arms and took a sip of wine, like they have done with champagne in their wedding day, as a way of renewing their promises of that most special day.

"Are you really happy, Rhys?" Maia asked, feeling a bit insecure.

"Of course I am, my love."

"You know, sometimes I feel like I am not the most exciting wife..."

"Ah, no... you are the perfect one."

"Really, but..." Her feelings were mixed. She was glad to be called the perfect one, but she was still feeling insecure. She knew she was not the most exciting woman in the word, as she was very calm, collected, liked to stay at home, to rest with her husband, watch a movie, read a book. She was not prone to adventures and grand things, she was not inclined to public displays of affection and experimenting new things. She was too much like the stereotype of someone born under Cancer sign.

"Stop!" Rhys silenced her kissing her lips. "It doesn't matter what other people think about you and how other women are. I just want to love you, and I just need to understand you, and try to do my best to make you happy. The same applies to me. If you are perfect for me, you don't need to worry if other men don't like your style." And he added, playfully "And you'd better not worry about what other men think about you."

She smiled. "Yes, you are right. Thanks."

"I am always right."

"Give me a break, Rhys!" She said mocking irritation, but also playfully. "Anyway, I think we really need to think more about ourselves, have more time for ourselves. You know, my family doesn't like you very much and your family... well... better not talk about them today. I know you love them, but..."

"Yes, I know..."

Since he decided to marry Maia, he was forced to renounce his claim on Landen's throne, and he had very little contact with his parents and half-brother, by letter. It was quite difficult, but he couldn't help it. The animosity was not his.

"I think..." Maia said shyly. "I think we must fortify our marriage... You know, there are lots of people who don't like our ways... they get somewhat frustrated because they don't get along very well... and they don't like this image we have of a perfect couple... we are not perfect and we are never trying to show off."

"I know, I think we shouldn't worry too much."

"I agree, but I get a little annoyed." She said a bit worried. "Sometimes it feel like people don't like us too much."

"I know, it is really annoying, but what can we do? We are not trying to keep a false image or provoke other people. It is just that I married the perfect woman for me and strive to be the best husband I can and you married the perfect man for you and you strive to be the best wife. If most couples are not like that, it is not our problem." Rhys took another sip of wine. "Besides, we have quite a few friends who are happy that we are happy. Those are the people we should care about."

"I agree. But let's not talk about other people anymore. Today it is about us." Maia smiled in an inviting way.

"Yes, today and every day, it must always be about us."

"Every day, I will strive to be the perfect princess for you."

"Every day, I will strive to be the perfect prince for you."

"For eternity."

"For eternity."

The couple kissed again, and again, then went to have dinner. People would call it a boring way of celebrating the Valentine's, but they were completely happy. Both Maia and Rhys were sure that the perfect way of celebrating such a special day was loving each other. If it looked like just any other day, the better, for they wanted to feel happy together every single day of their lives. It was something very difficult to do, and something they would have to work very hard to achieve. But loving each other every single day and feeling the happiest only when they were united was something worth living for.


End file.
